


I Want to Teach You a Lesson in the Worst Kind of Way

by OkayKaylyn



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 20:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OkayKaylyn/pseuds/OkayKaylyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My take on the infamous "Don't" scene. Ian POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want to Teach You a Lesson in the Worst Kind of Way

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song Just One Yesterday by Fall Out Boy.

Ian kind of expected Mickey to be home when he went to say goodbye to Mandy. What he didn't expect was for Mickey to be so casual, talking to Ian about his fucking wife and hitting him up for sex. He honestly felt stupid for believing Mickey might have even a sliver of shame.

"Well I'm leaving town" was the short explanation Ian gives Mickey after turning him down for sex, he didn't really want to go into detail. He wanted to get out, quick and dirty, no goodbyes except for Mandy. 

Mickey scoffs and turns away "There a queer rights rally somewhere?" And hey maybe Mickey fucking should know where Ian was going. Maybe he should know what he drove Ian to do. It wasn't Ian's initial idea, but he could always make an exception for Mickey

"Army." Quick and dirty.

"Ahh, right." Mickey says as if he doesn't believe him "You gotta be eighteen"

"Yeah, I uhh, figured a way around that." it wasn't like it was the first time he had done something illegal. In fact most of the time Ian and Mickey spent together, not fucking, was spent doing illegal things. So really Mickey should have known something as small as that wouldn't get in Ian's way.

Mickey stares at him blankly for a moment, taking his words into consideration "You serious? You signing up" he asks, just to confirm.

Ian can't help the small smirk that appears as he notices a slight tremor in Mickey's voice "Tomorrow morning." he confirms, not taking his eyes off of Mickey for a second, not wanting to miss his reaction.

Mickey walks around his bed towards Ian "That's a dumb ass fucking move. How long?"

"Four years, minimum" Ian fucking loves having the upper hand for once in their god awful relationship.

Mickey is silent again for a moment, before responding in a shaky voice "What are you hoping? I tell you not to go?" his voice grows more confident with each word "I'ma chase after you like some bitch?" And no, Ian didn't hope that. Any chance of Ian being with Mickey ever again flew out the window as soon as Mickey said 'I do' and promised his life to Svetlana.

"I didn't come here for you" Ian says quietly but harshly, and it's mostly true. He had come to the Milkovich house looking for Mandy, but he'd be lying if he said there was no little part of him hoping to run into Mickey. But an even bigger part of him had been terrified of running into Mickey. Of what the news would do to Mickey.

And why should Ian even fucking care? It's not like Mickey even thought twice about him when he got married to that literal whore.

But here he was, shoving it all back in Mickey's face, Mickey deserves it, but then Mickey is looking at him like someone just ripped into his chest and pulled his heart out, and it hurts Ian to see. And he _almost _caves... almost.__

__But instead he turns and starts to walk away._ _

__"Don't" the word stops Ian in his tracks, not because he believes Mickey will actually say anything worth hearing, but because Ian couldn't miss the way Mickey's voice broke in the middle if he tried. He also can't help the feeling of satisfaction surge through his body, he had been waiting so fucking long to not be the one who had to deal with the pain. To not be the one who was wanting him to stay._ _

__"Don't what?" Ian challenges, because maybe if Mickey can say it, just maybe Ian will reconsider leaving. Bit he knows it will never fucking happen. Ian knows Mickey's pride is too big to actually admit he needs someone._ _

__"Just..." and fuck, that word makes Mickey sound even more wrecked than the first._ _

__When it's clear Mickey has nothing else to say, Ian shakes his head sadly and walks out of Mickey's room, hopefully for good._ _

__As Ian walks down the hall he can hear Mandy call Mickey a pussy. Ha can also hear Mickey crying. 'Good.' Ian thinks bitterly 'Serves him fucking right.'_ _

__Now if only Ian could keep up that kind of anger in the army._ _


End file.
